Meet Vincent
Meet Vincent. Quest Objective * Talk to Vincent Dialogs ; Pre-Quest :''Frantz: I can still taste your blood, warm and metallic... I feel it in my veins, covering my heart in rust...'' :Elma: Would you...? What? Are you listening to me? ; Attempting to exit Elma's office without accepting quest :''System: You can go outside after receiving a quest from Elma.'' :Elma: H-hey, wait! Where are you going? You didn't even listened to the strategy briefing! ; Request :Frantz: My mind was somewhere else. :Elma: Just because you're a member of the Golden Seal Team, you think you can slack off? :Frantz: Not at all. Please continue. :Elma: As I was saying... We have contained Count Vlad within the castle and sealed it with a magical barrier. :Elma: D-day for the operation is 6 days from now. The Reconnaissance Team will support the Iron Lock Knights, the main force of the Golden Seal Team, by gathering intel. :Elma: This is a triple S class mission. The Recon's Team understanding of the current situation within the castle will be the key to victory. :Frantz: I don't mean to interrupt, but can't we just speak to Major Nadia? I'm sure she can fill us in on all the mundane details. :Elma: Is that why you thought it would be okay to daydream? If you had been paying attention you'd know that the major is too busy to deal with you herself right now. :Elma: In the meantime, there's actually work for you here, if you're not too proud to do it. :Frantz: This is a waste of our time. Just let Nadia know that we have arrived. :Elma: I've actually submitted a report to Major Nadia. Would you like to hear her response? :Elma: "They just now got there? What a bunch of slackers. I'm too busy with the investigation to deal with that moody man. Just keep them busy with something like scouting the sewers for now." :Frantz: ... Unfortunately, that sounds just like Major Nadia. :Elma: Then I guess it's time you got to work. :Frantz: I suppose so. I'm sure that sewer comment was just a joke though... right? :Elma: Naturally. However, the Recon Team found a network of canals that's connected to the castle. I want you to provide them with all the support they need to complete their investigation. :Frantz: Subterranean Canals? That sounds a lot like the sewers to me. I guess we've got no choice, let's go. :Elma: Wait a minute! I haven't finished explaining the logistics of the operation! :Frantz: No, I've think I've heard quite enough. :Elma: Oh. Okay then. Meet Vincent before you head out to scout the area. He should be with Lieutenant Ryan at the northern gate entrance by now. ; Accept :Frantz: Vincent is part of this operation as well... Maybe he can get me that pass to see the Major. :''System: You're now authorized to enter Canals B3'' ; Decline :Frantz: Wait a minute, are you telling me to do? Are you asking me to scout the subterranean canal? Or asking me to meet Vincent? ; Exiting Elma's office after accepting :Angela: Hmph, what a warm welcome to this town... Ugh, I should've expected this would happen as soon as I got mixed up with Nadia. :Frantz: Stop complaining and let's just find the way down to the Subterranean Canal. :Angela: The entrance is probably that way. I saw sentries there when I arrived in town. ; Attempting to enter a dungeon without meeting Vincent...: :Vincent: Hey! I'm over here! ; Completion :Frantz: Well met, Vincent. We need your help. :Vincent: Well met yourself. I see you like to get straight to the point. What can I help you with? :Angela: For a handsome guy like you, it should be no trouble at all. :Vincent: Ah, you must be miss Angela. I heard a lot about you from my sister. I see they teach you flattery in addition to sorcery out in the forest. Notes * Upon ending (or skipping) the tutorial you will be standing next to Elma. Simply talk to her and accept the quest, then follow the path of green feet on the floor to find Vincent. * You cannot leave Elma's office without accepting the quest. Going to your room does not count, as you will return to her office once you leave your room. * You cannot enter any dungeons without completing the quest.